San Francisco State University (SFSU), the University of California (UC) Davis, UC San Francisco, UC Los Angeles and UC San Diego have developed a cooperative graduate program that is the first of its kind between a California State University System Institution and UC System universities. Program goals are to increase the number underrepresented minorities that pursue biomedical research career, increase their academic competitiveness, and provide them with enhanced access to doctoral training by facilitating their transition from an M.S. program at SFS into Ph.D studies at one of four UC schools. Program features include 1) full admission to the M.S. program and provisional admission to a corresponding UC- sponsored P.h.D program, 2) optional internships in a UC laboratory at specified times during the program, 3) research training with an SFSU faculty mentor while obtaining the M.S. degree 4) interaction with an UC faculty mentor during the summers, 5) formal admission to a P.h.D. program at a UC campus after completion of the M.S. at SFSU, 6) continued interaction with the SFSU mentor while pursuing the P.h.D., and 7) assistance from SFSU and UC mentors in obtaining postdoctoral and faculty positions. Significant financial support is provided to aid students in accomplishing their goals. Thirty students have been supported by the current Bridge program; 8 have entered P.h.D programs and 10 are currently applying for admission to doctoral studies. Future plans are to support four continuing and four new students per year.